Blacklisted - El Inicio
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Toda persona alguna vez estuvo en lo más bajo de la lista de los más buscados, nadie empezó siendo el Primero de la Blacklist. Alguna vez, se tuvo que empezar desde el fondo... ¡Bienvenidos a Seacrest Country! ¡Y tengan cuidado con el SCPD al correr! [Este Fic es un Regalo para Luciel-san por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos]
1. Sun, Sands and Cars

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Inspirado en la saga de videojuegos de carreras Need for Speed, además de elementos del videojuego de carreras Test Drive Unlimited 2, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños. Los vehículos aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivas marcas. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos nosotros jejee-. Fic Crossover FTxNaruto.

 ** _Atención:_** _Esta extraña historia es un regalo para **Luciel-San** por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro __**"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Sun, Sands and Cars**

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

 _"_ _¡Bonita tarde en Mission Beach, chavales! Como siempre aquí desde mi cabina colocándoles la mejor música que puedan escuchar… Sean bienvenidos una vez más a este su programa "Todo Ruedas" con su anfitrión Jet, el cual les trae como siempre lo último del mundo del motor, rumores de las mejores concentraciones en el condado de Seacrest, las últimas actualizaciones del SCPD, las cuales usarán para atrapar a los chicos malos, y muchas cosas más… Ahora sin más preámbulos, desfruten de las mejores canciones que les coloca nuestro Dj, los dejamos con "Ghost´s n Stuff, de Deadmau5" por aquí, por Hariba Radio…!"_

La música retumbaba en la radio mientras unas delicadas manos le subían a la misma, para disfrutar de la melodía. El sol empezaba a cambiar de color mientras se acercaba al ocaso de esa tarde, mientras un vehículo de color azul, un Mazda RX-8, se dirigía a muy alta velocidad por la autopista de Coral Bay Drive. Aquel auto se movía con premura por la misma, esquivando coches del tráfico, retando a los que venían de frente, todo mientras aquella mano pequeña movía la palanca de cambios y el viento hacía mover sus hebras doradas al entrar por las ventanillas abiertas.

Curvas van, curvas vienen, aquel auto cruzo desde Coral Bay pasando por Grand Ocean Coast hasta llegar a Mission Beach, el lugar de encuentro de hoy de los corredores ilegales de Seacrest Country. Entró por la bahía de estacionamiento y luego continúo por la pequeña carretera de arena levemente, hasta acercarse al enorme tumulto de personas que, rodeadas de hermosos y exóticos autos, bailaban, bebían y disfrutaban del mar en todo su esplendor. El RX-8 se estacionó en un hueco entre un Audi TT plateado y un Chevrolet Cobalt SS, ambos con llantas grandes y llamativas pegatinas. Del coche bajó una chica de enormes senos, sujetados por un simple bikini de color verde, y completaban su vestimenta unos shorts cortos y sandalias. Estaba por dirigirse al grupo de personas cuando le llamó la atención un chico que venía del mar con una tabla de surf a su lado. Aquel chico sólo venía con un short playero y, cosa que le pareció extraño y gracioso, una bufanda blanca atada alrededor de su cabeza a la altura de su frente.

Hubiera dejado eso a un lado si no fuera porque el chico se acerco hasta lo que parecía su coche, un vetusto y desvencijado Nissan Skyline, que como pudo adivinar por sus conocimientos de coches, era un 2000GT-R de 1970. Le pareció interesante que alguien como él, por cómo se veía, tuviera un coche así, no obstante, una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Que horrible auto… —dijo aquella voz, la cual venía de una chica de cabello rubio, sentada sobre un deportivo descapotable.

— Cumple con su trabajo… —dijo aquel chico mientras colocaba su tabla de surf dentro del Nissan.

— ¿Qué trabajo…? ¿Repartir pizzas…? —exclamó nuevamente la chica, un poco más interesada.

— No es el coche… Es el corredor… —exclamó él, y casi pudo ver un guiño en su sonriente cara. Hubiera asentido mentalmente a su comentario, de no ser por que inmediatamente alguien más se apersonó en el lugar.

— ¿Te está molestando? —le dijo a la chica un apuesto chico, robusto y de cabellos azabaches. La chica le negó con la cabeza, pero el chico no se quedó con esa— ¿Hey, te pasa algo con mi chica…?

— Sólo hablábamos, de mi auto… —dijo sincero y sin importancia aquel chico de la bufanda.

El chico miró el desperolado Skyline y casi se va en risas. Varias personas se acercaban a ellos escuchando la discusión, entre ellas la chica rubia del RX-8.

— ¿Ese pedazo de basura…? Ni mi abuela tendría un vejestorio de esos…

— Al menos yo no presumo el coche de mi papi… —le atacó el chico del Nissan.

— ¿Es en serio…? Pero al menos estoy seguro que ni siquiera le verías las luces traseras en la autopista… —exclamó arrogantemente el chico.

— No deberías menospreciar a los otros autos… —le dijo el chico abriendo la puerta del Skyline.

— ¿Por qué no debería…? Mi Ferrari 458 Spyder tiene un V8 de 570 hp de potencia, una caja de 7 velocidades, una velocidad máxima de 325 km/h y un 0 a 100 km/h de unos… 3,4 segundos… —dijo mientras la gente a su alrededor le asentía fascinados y otros sorprendidos. La rubia del RX-8 también estaba algo sorprendida.

— Vaya… Ten mucho cuidado, no se vaya a romper… —le dijo el chico mientras subía al Skyline dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, mientras la chica rubia sentada en el Ferrari se reía levemente, enfureciendo más al chico.

Aquel vetusto Nissan encendió y un gutural sonido de escape se escuchó, muy anormal para ser el sonido de un Skyline de esa época. Y nuestra chica lo sabía. Aquel Skyline no era lo que parecía. Y hubiera seguido pensativa sobre ese coche, si no fuera porque el sonoro quiebre de un parabrisas trasero llamase su atención. Viró la mirada y observo al chico del Ferrari levantar las manos, mientras el Skyline se detenía. Por la apariencia del coche, aquel chico debió usar una piedra para romperle el parabrisas trasero. El chico enseguida empezó a caminar hacia el coche mientras el otro bajaba de él. Una pelea estaba por iniciarse, y el chico de la bufanda las llevaba de perder al ver como aquel se acercaba seguido de otros rufianes. O eso creyeron todos hasta ver como de su brazo bajaba una llave de torsión, con la cual podría hacer mucho daño. "Aquí lloverá sangre…" pensó la rubia del RX-8 cuando vió venir a la chica que inició todo este embrollo.

— Chicos, chicos… Calmados tigres… —se colocó en medio de ambos— Porque no arreglan esto en la calle, ambos, con una carrera… Como los corredores que dicen que son…

— Yo sólo corro por facturas… —dijo aquel chico de bufanda.

— Mi Ferrari vale más de 500 mil grandes, ¿Qué puedo sacar con tu porquería..?

— A mi… —ambos chicos miraron incrédulos— El ganador, me gana, a mi… —dijo aquella rubia, haciendo que el chico de bufanda sonriera y el del Ferrari se burlase.

— Perfecto… Entonces, a correr… —dijo aquel chico mientras saltaba dentro del Ferrari 458 Spyder y el otro regresaba al Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R.

Ambos coches salieron de la playa hasta la calle de Mission Beach, posicionándose lado a lado frente al hotel Royal Sisters. Toda la muchedumbre se había agolpado al lado de ellos, incluyendo a la rubia del RX-8. El tráfico había sido detenido y los incesantes cornetazos de los civiles no se hicieron esperar.

— Iremos por Sunset Drive hasta Lost Horse Road, allí continuaremos hasta tomar la autopista South Road Turnpike, para volver a Mission Beach. El primero que llegue aquí gana… —exclamó el chico del Ferrari mientras la rubia sólo le sonreía a nuestro amigo del Nissan, el cual sólo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, para luego caer en cuenta de algo.

— _"_ _Lost Horse Road"_ Espera, Lost Horse Road…? —exclamó sorprendido el chico.

— Exacto… ¿No me digas que tienes miedo, o si...? —sonrió arrogante el chico del Ferrari.

— No… —encendió el Nissan y lo hizo rugir varias veces— Sólo que no sé si puedas con los Interceptores…

Aquel comentario dejó extrañado al chico del Ferrari, mientras nuestro amigo subía la ventanilla del Nissan y encendía varios interruptores en el panel de instrumentos de su auto.

— Sólo espero que el SCPD no esté patrullando Sunset Drive o Lost Horse Road… O peor, que nos envíen a Zeref… Que dios nos ampare… —se dijo a sí mismo el chico, mientras volteaba y abría las perillas de dos sendas bombonas de óxido nitroso.

Aquellos autos aceleraban a fondo, dos chicas en bikini se acercaban a ellos para dar la salida, los motores rugían, la gente gritaba en algarabía, esperando el anuncio de lo que sería una fascinante carrera más en la noche de Seacrest Country…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo:**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para honrar a mi querida amiga Luciel-san, mi besha friend, moderadora, colega y todo lo que se les ocurra, del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Luciel, espero te guste esta historia que si, como lo prevees, tendrá NaLu y está enteramente dedicada a ti, además de como diré más abajo, es el prólogo del fic en el cual estoy trabajando. Es parte del pasado de Natsu en esa historia que viene. Tendrá tres capis y este es el primero de ellos, esta semana o más tardar la que viene tendrás los otros dos. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, que cumplas muchos muchos más y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. Se te quiere un montón amiga! Pasala super!

Este escrito es el primero de Tres Capítulos que tendrá este Spin Off que servirá de Prólogo para el Long Fic en el que estoy trabajando. Es parte del pasado de uno de los protagonistas, Natsu Dragneel y cuenta parte de sus primeros días en el Condado de Seacrest, lugar donde transcurre la historia de mi Long Fic próximo. Es lo único que estoy haciendo horita y lo que le estoy dedicando mi poco tiempo como tal.

Sé que no es la forma correcta de saludarlos luego de casi dos años sin actualizar fics, mucho más si ahora planeo iniciar uno a largo plazo, pero por ahora estas son las ideas que rondan mi mente y pues, la musa es una perra que sólo se aparece cuando menos la necesitas y más para fics totalmente distintos. Aprovecho para decirles que por el momento, debido a cuestiones de trabajo y vida social –que me tiene super exprimido- tengo mis demás historias en hiatus… Luego les daré más detalles sobre ello en mi perfil…

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas Noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	2. Dark Horse

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Inspirado en la saga de videojuegos de carreras Need for Speed, además de elementos del videojuego de carreras Test Drive Unlimited 2, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños. Los vehículos aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivas marcas. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos nosotros jejee-. Fic Crossover FTxNaruto. El sistema de códigos policiales usado aquí es ficticio y nada tiene que ver con los reales. En la narración encontrarán algunas frases en _cursiva centrada, las cuales he puesto de esa forma para las radios de los oficiales del SCPD._ Cuando aparezcan en **_negrita y cursiva, es la Central del SCPD la que habla,_** y cuando sea subrayado centrado, es los megáfonos de los agentes del SCPD desde sus coches. Cuando sea sólo cursiva, son los radios, celulares, etc. Esto con el fin de amenizarles la lectura.

 ** _Atención:_** _Esta extraña historia es un regalo para Luciel-San por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Dark Horse**

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

La jornada de trabajo de ese día había sido agotadora para él. Desde hace tres días, le seguían la pista a un grupo de corredores ilegales que se dedicaban al hurto, robo y tráfico de vehículos. La búsqueda la había llevado a cabo con su grupo especial, el Equipo de Respuesta Especial del Seacrest Country Police Dept (SCPD), entre los que destacaban los Agentes más allegados a él, el Sheriff del Condado y máximo agente supremo. Siguiendo las pesquisas de las investigaciones, habían estado en las cercanías de Three Points, pues todo apuntaba a que se escondían en algún hangar abandonado del Aeropuerto. La búsqueda fue infructuosa, nada había allí, el chivatazo resultó una falsa denuncia.

Ese día terminaba su turno y a cargo de las operaciones del SCPD quedaría su mano derecha y amigo, mientras él se tomaba sus merecidos dos días de descanso. Luego de guardar su patrulla especial en el estacionamiento, el Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Police Hypercar, subió a la oficina del Departamento a colgar el uniforme para empezar su franco. Estiraría un poco las piernas y tal vez, iría a visitar a su revoltoso hermanito en Rockingham Point. Tal vez esté durmiendo la siesta o durmiendo en su turno de Guardacostas. Rió un poco, después de todo, Natsu era su único familiar vivo después de la muerte de su Padre.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, viejo… —dijo observando la fotografía donde el otrora Dragneel mayor, junto a ellos dos, salían en un abrazo frente a la cascada en el paso Fox Lair. El pelinegro tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se la tiró al hombro izquierdo mientras que con la mano libre tomaba la mochila con sus cosas para salir de su oficina.

Una vez salió, se dirigió al pasillo central mientras pasaba entre los cubículos de los demás agentes. En el camino se encontró con la Agente Dimaria, la cual simplemente le sonrió y él le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Continuó su camino pasando por el frente de la sala de respuesta inmediata, lugar donde llegan las llamadas al 911 para denuncias y, o solicitudes de auxilio, entre otros. Justo cuando pasaba, regresaba la Operadora a cargo esa noche, una singular chica de cabello rosa corto que más que una agente, parecía una chica de preparatoria.

—Mary, no deberías dejar tu puesto solo… ¿Qué haces si entra una llamada o nos solicitan unidades por radio y nadie responde…? —le decía él mientras ella le veía seria con una taza de café en mano.

—Lo siento, Sheriff Dragneel… No volverá a suceder… —exclamó a modo de disculpa mientras él sólo sonreía de medio lado. Él no era como el ex-Sheriff August, que trababa mal a los agentes en base a dureza y presión, él, era un poco más blando.

—Sólo asegúrate de que no quede sola la máquina, eso es vital para el departamento… Eres nuestros ojos en el aire y la conexión entre nosotros y los demás oficiales… Así que eres una valiosa parte del equipo, no me defraudes… —dijo en respuesta mientras recibía una sonrisa de la pelirosa y un saludo oficial de asentimiento, con el típico "Si señor" al final.

Estaba por andar hacia el ascensor cuando una voz conocida le llama la atención. Aquel hombre acompañado de otro muchacho que parecía tan crío como Mary se acercaban a él, el Albino con un expediente en la mano se veía bastante serio, mientras el chico de ojos violeta se mantenía sereno.

—Zeref… —se calló un segundo el albino y volvió a hablar mientras se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de la nariz —Disculpe, Sheriff…

—No me molesta que me llames por mi nombre, Inbel… Adelante, que se te ofrece… —contestó sereno. El albino miró a su acompañante y este carraspeó.

—Ejem… Agente Yagura, señor… Teniente II de Investigaciones Especiales e Informática Aplicada del Departamento de Delitos Informáticos del SCPD… Tenemos nuevas pesquisas en el caso de la banda robacoches… El sujeto que capturamos en la redada del hangar en Three Points ha cantado, no estaba vacío después de todo… Los sujetos si estuvieron allí… —le comentó el peliverde mientras Zeref analizaba la información.

Suspiró largamente preguntándose si era buena idea tomarse dos días de descanso cuando tan importante descubrimiento estaba llevando a mayores adelantos en un caso que los tenía a él y a todo el departamento de cabeza, y en la mira de sus superiores.

— ¿Debo interpretar eso como que debería quedarme a sacarle información a ese anciano…? —indagó él, más sin embargo Inbel lo pensó por un minuto antes de responder.

—No es necesario, Sheriff… Yo me encargaré desde aquí… Pierda cuidado que yo me encargaré del interrogatorio…

—Sólo necesitaría mayor información de los sospechosos para cotejarlo en la base de datos del SCPD… Además, el equipo está cotejando huellas, ADN y cualquier indicio de vida humana en el hangar abandonado… Si obtenemos algo, lo compararemos con la base de datos para dar con los sospechosos… —agrego Yagura.

—Está bien… Manténganme al tanto de cualquier información al respecto… —exclamó Zeref para hacer amago de marcharse, más la radio en la central llamó la atención de ambos.

 _"C-central… Aquí unidad 425 Patrulla de Tránsito, Central, ¿me copia…?"_

Rápidamente Mary se colocó los audífonos y respondió la radio…

—Aquí central, indique su situación… —respondió mientras Zeref, Yagura e Inbel se acercaron a escuchar.

" _Unidad 425 en persecución de sospechosos de un 10-25 que acaban de pasar por mi punto de control a gran velocidad, carrera ilegal en proceso… Solicito permiso para actuar…"_

—Recibido Agente… Permiso concedido, proceda al arresto… —exclamaba Mary mientras observaba a sus superiores.

—Al parecer la noche estará movida… —dijo Inbel acomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Zeref sonrió y empezó a andar hacia el ascensor, el cual llamó apenas llegó a la puerta.

—Seacrest Country está en buenas manos con ustedes aquí… Me voy a casa, procura mantenerme al tanto, Inbel… —dijo entrando al aparato, para luego marcar el sótano 1 donde se encontraba su coche.

El Albino asintió con la mirada mientras en la radio seguían recibiendo informes de la persecución. Mientras Yagura iba a la mesa a por café…

Esta sería una larga noche…

* * *

 _"¡Buenas noches Mission Beach! Como siempre aquí desde mi cabina colocándoles la mejor música que puedan escuchar esta su amigo Jet, el cual está actualizado con lo último del momento… Para los que nos sintonizan en esta segunda hora de transmisión, bienvenidos una vez más a este su programa "Todo Ruedas", donde siempre estarán actualizados con lo último que se cuece en el mundo del motor alrededor de Seacrest Country… Un anónimo me ha pasado un tweet donde me informa que en este instante una carrera está a punto de iniciar en nuestra zona, los reportes indican que hay bajas probabilidades de patrullaje policial al norte, no estamos seguros, nuestra informante en la central no está disponible por el momento… Esperemos no interfieran en esta carrera… ¡Adelante, déjense la piel en el asfalto y dennos un espectáculo de primera!_

 _¡Ahora sin más preámbulos, desfruten de las mejores canciones que les coloca nuestro Dj, los dejamos con "Focus, de Ariana Grande" por aquí, por Hariba Radio…!"_

La música sonaba a todo volumen proveniente de una Ford Explorer Limited 2015 aparcada del lado del Hotel Royal Sisters, la cual tenía la compuerta trasera abierta revelando un enorme conjunto de sonido que hacía retumbar a todos alrededor. A su lado mucha gente reunida bebía y bailaba como si no le importase el mundo. Un sujeto al lado de la SUV le hacía señas a las bellezas de cabellos negros que con sus sensuales bikinis caminaban al frente de los dos protagonistas de la noche: El azabache del lujoso Ferrari F458 Spyder y el pelirosa del maltrecho Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R.

Nuestra rubia se había colado entre la gente y, cámara fotográfica en mano, se disponía a sacar varias fotografías del lugar, la concentración y de los coches a punto de arrancar. No podía ocultar su emoción; desde niña, este tipo de eventos le fascinaba.

Las chicas de bikini asintieron y se colocaron frente a los coches, los cuales rugían furiosamente esperando el inicio de la largada. La gente alrededor se llenaba de algarabías y muchos aupaban al Ferrari, en general nadie esperaba algo del pequeño y destartalado Nissan, aunque había pocos que ponían sus esperanzas en él. Las apuestas estaban 85% – 15% a favor del F458 rojo, era bastante descomunal la diferencia de apoyo que poseían ambos coches.

—Listos… —dijeron ambas chicas mientras señalaban a los coches y la gente elevaba los gritos de excitación, ambos coches aceleraron fuertemente sus motores en respuesta —Y… —ambas bajaron de golpe las manos — ¡Ya!

Ambos coches quemaron llantas fuertemente deslizando las mismas sobre el asfalto. El Nissan fue aún más impresionante; Del humo que salía sólo el tren trasero que patinaba en el Ferrari, no era nada contra la humareda enorme que dejaba el Nissan con sus cuatro ruedas motrices patinando. Ambos coches arrancaron a toda velocidad dejando a los presentes con gritos de júbilo por tan excelente arrancada. La sorpresa para todos; El Nissan Skyline tuvo una arrancada apabullante dejando atrás al Ferrari F458 por casi medio segundo.

—Jee… Le dije que no subestimara a los demás coches… —decía el pelirosa mirando por el retrovisor mientras lanzaba la 4ta marcha en la caja de cambios, soltaba el embrague y del escape salía una llamarada de color entre amarillo y rojo intensa.

Ambos coches arrancaron y pronto se encontraron en la carretera de doble vía de Sunset Drive. Pasaron por el frente de los apartamentos, las curvas en la zona para empezar la ruta del túnel.

— ¿Muy bocazas, no…? Ahora dejarás en ridículo a mi precioso auto… Sabía que debía conducir yo… —bufaba la rubia en el puesto del copiloto del F458 mientras veía como se distanciaba el pequeño y desvencijado Skyline.

—Cállate Shion… Esto apenas comienza… —decía el azabache mientras lanzaba 5ta marcha con la paleta de cambios y el V8 Ferrari rugía a sus espaldas.

—Sólo espero que ese niño sea mejor que tú en todo, Sasuke… Porque por lo que veo, conduciendo es todo un prodigio… —se burlaba la rubia ojivioleta.

Aquello enfureció más al azabache el cual afianzó el pie sobre el pedal del acelerador y el Ferrari subió de revoluciones casi que furioso. La carrera apenas empezaba tal cual lo había dicho. Se acercaban al Faro del cruce con Lost Horse Road, ahí aprovecharía para alcanzarlo.

* * *

El punto de control del Faro Barbeau en la intersección entre Grand Ocean Coast, Lost Horse Road y Sunset Drive esa noche estaba tranquilo. La hora, un poco más de las 7:00 p.m. El lugar era costero, paisaje de montaña en contraste con la costa de peñascos que separaba la ruta del mar, un poco más debajo de esta. El cruce de rutas estaba pacífico y había poco tráfico esa noche, así que no era necesario poner mucha atención al mismo.

En las inmediaciones del lugar, justo frente al Faro, descansaba una patrulla Ford CrownVictoria Interceptor, la cual estaba a un lado de la carretera, rodeada por los conos y las vallas que alertaban a los civiles del punto de control de la Policía de Tránsito del SCPD. Cada cierto tiempo, las luces de la coctelera encendían y apagaban intermitentes, alertando de la presencia del vehículo oficial en el lugar. Dentro de ella, dos agentes de rango cadete y Cabo I degustaban unas rosquillas y café recién comprado en la tienda del Faro Barbeau. Estaban convencidos de que no verían mucha acción esa noche y que la madrugada sería aburrida. O Eso creían…

—Menos mal trajiste esto, sino no íbamos a aguantar esta noche… —Le decía el rechoncho agente que conducía a su colega, un chico algo flaco que abría la caja de rosquillas y se la pasaba al mismo, mientras tomaba una para sí.

—Bueno, corrimos con suerte de conseguir abierto el lugar, no parece ser de esas tiendas 24horas como las de las estaciones de servicio… —exclamo él para luego agregar después de morder la rosquilla —Y pues, todo apunta a que esta noche será aburrida…

—Yo no contaría con eso, cadete… —le decía el gordo, Cabo I del SCPD —Las noches no son siempre tranquilas en Seacrest Country, siempre están esos latosos chiquillos y sus carreras callejeras… Hay que estar atentos a cualquier indicio de quebrantamiento de la ley…

En ese momento, el Skyline negro como la noche pero bastante deteriorado, pasó velozmente frente a ellos desde Sunset Drive hacia Lost Horse Road. Y lo hizo en un magistral derrape el cual dejó una humareda de polvo al tocar la zona de tierra de la intersección.

— ¿Jefe, creo que de eso habla, no…? —dijo el cadete mirando en dirección a Lost Horse Road.

En eso, antes de que el cabo pudiera hablar, pasó el Ferrari Rojo también en un magnífico derrape siguiendo la misma ruta del Skyline. Enseguida el Cabo escupió parte del café que bebía.

— ¡Joder! ¡Justo de eso hablo! —dijo encendiendo el CrownVictoria y poniendo Directa en la caja de cambios, para salir a toda pastilla detrás de los corredores.

La coctelera se encendió y la sirena ululó fuerte para indicar el inicio de la persecución. Enseguida el cadete hizo contacto por radio con la Central para alertar de la carrera ilegal en curso.

—C-central… Aquí unidad 425 Patrulla de Tránsito, Central, ¿me copia…? —dijo radio en mano mientras el Cabo conducía a toda pastilla para alcanzar al Ferrari.

 ** _"Aquí central, indique su situación…"_**

—Unidad 425 en persecución de sospechosos de un 10-25 que acaban de pasar por mi punto de control a gran velocidad, carrera ilegal en proceso… Solicito permiso para actuar… —respondió una vez la voz de la Operadora salió de los parlantes del coche.

 ** _"Recibido Agente… Permiso concedido, proceda al arresto…"_**

—Copiado central… Procedo a usar maniobras de fuerza para la detención del vehículo sospechoso…

 ** _"Entendido agente… Enviaremos refuerzos a sus coordenadas de localización… Proceda con precaución hasta tanto lleguen los refuerzos… Corto…"_**

Una vez se cortó la comunicación, el cabo logró alcanzar al Ferrari en las curvas de inicio de la Carretera, para embestirle levemente por la parte trasera.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —decía Shion cuando sintió el golpe en su hermoso Ferrari —Es la pasma, Sasuke… Debes perderlos o acabarán con mi auto…

—Los perderemos, quédate quieta…

"Le habla la Policía de Seacrest County… Detenga el vehículo ahora…"

— Hn! Como si fuera a hacerles caso… —dijo el azabache mientras se colaba a un atajo bajo la construcción del puente llevándose las rejas por delante.

El Ferrari dobló saliendo de la carretera hacia una de tierra bajo el puente, donde se apreciaban materiales de construcción por todo el paso. La humareda de polvo que se levantó dificultaba un poco la visión de los oficiales tras ellos, los cuales reportaban cada cierto tiempo sobre la persecución por la radio...

" _El sospechoso ha abandonado la carretera y se dirige a las obras bajo el puente…"_

* * *

Lost Horse Road era un camino que estaba rodeado de un valle enteramente agrícola. Varias hectáreas de sembradíos la circundaban de lado a lado, y la población que en esta zona vivía era generalmente campesina y dueños de ranchos ganaderos. Por la época del año, verano, los pastos estaban amarillentos debido al fuerte sol que los castiga incansable con su calor veraniego. Esta zona, por sus largas rectas y curvas, era predilecta para muchos corredores, lo que ocasionaba que cada cierto tiempo estuviera patrullada por agentes del SCPD.

El pelirosa se había dado a la fuga aprovechando el poder de su Skyline y ahora estaba cómodo en la punta. Había escuchado sirenas por lo cual sabía que el SCPD estaba al tanto de su carrera. Desde que entró a Lost Horse, pudo sortear rápidamente las curvas y perderse en la larga recta antes de la curva que precede al paso sobre el puente. En la recta pudo divisar al Ferrari por el retrovisor central, bastante alejado de él.

—Que raro… Pensé que ese Ferrari podría darle batalla a mi Skyline… —decía mientras lanzaba 3ra marcha y volvía la vista a la carretera.

Pasaba sobre el viejo puente, el cual se veía bastante deteriorado por el paso del tiempo y el óxido hacía mella en él. Justo cuando pasaba sobre el mismo, escuchó un poderoso rugido provenir de algún lado, y las sirenas que antes escuchaba a lo lejos ahora las sentía justo encima de él. Cuando cruzó el puente, escuchó un estruendo que le hizo mirar por el retrovisor izquierdo; lo que vió le hizo sorprenderse.

—De mi no te libras tan fácil… —decía el azabache a los mandos del descapotable.

De un costado de la carretera surgía el F458 Spyder, el estruendo era porque nuevamente Sasuke acababa con la verja que limitaba el acceso a las obras bajo el puente, además que venía con la suficiente fuerza como para despegarse un poco del suelo y saltar hacia la carretera. El salto fue espectacular y en pocos segundos había recuperado la distancia contra el Nissan Skyline. Volanteó un poco al caer pero mantuvo el control al volante perfectamente y logró estabilizarlo para alcanzar al pelirosa. El coche patrulla surgió del mismo sitio en el que salió el Ferrari del azabache y sirenas aullando, empezó a perseguirles.

 _"Persecución reanudada de dos sospechosos a alta velocidad, reconocimiento de vehículos completado, Ferrari F458 Rojo y Nissan Skyline negro, ambos a alta velocidad y sin señas de detenerse pronto… Solicito un Bloqueo…"_

 ** _"Entendido agente… solicitud de Bloqueo aceptada, mantén la distancia con el objetivo… Pronto llegarán al bloqueo…"_**

El pelirosa entró a la curva a la izquierda derrapando magistralmente, un contravolantazo a la derecha y recuperaba el paso normal. El Ferrari lo seguían de cerca imitando sus movimientos. De pronto un cúmulo de coches patrulla los esperaba formando una pared que cercaba la calle, y el coche patrulla los adelantaba a ambos usando nitroso.

—Mierda… —dijo el pelirosa reduciendo una marcha de golpe y el Skyline se achantaba mientras el Ferrari pasaba adelante —O es un valiente o un desquiciado… ¡Ioshaaa, Estoy encendido! —dijo al ver que el Ferrari continuaba, pisando fuerte el acelerador haciendo que los Turbos silbaran alto y al cambiar a 5ta marcha soltar una llama azul y roja del escape.

El Ferrari pasó entre los coches patrulla por el mínimo paso que quedaba protegido por una escueta valla policial, así mismo lo siguió el coche patrulla.

 _"El bloqueo no ha funcionado, repito, el bloqueo no ha funcionado…"_

En eso el Ferrari casi se lleva un coche que veía de frente, haciendo que el mismo volantease hacia la derecha y fuera a parar a un costado de la carretera.

 _"Este tipo conduce temerariamente, informo de un 10-15 en la ruta, accidente de tránsito…"_

 ** _"Confirmado Agente… Una ambulancia_** ** _será enviada al lugar de la colisión…"_**

—Wow, eso fue genial… Hazlo de nuevo, Sasuke… —decía Shion emocionada.

—Hn… No es nada… —exclamó mientras halaba de la palanca para rebajar una marcha y contravolanteaba, para derrapar en la curva hacia la derecha.

* * *

Por su parte, el pelirosa empezaba a acercarse rápidamente a los dos, en veces la patrulla trataba de bloquearlo para que no le adelantase.

—Deja de joder… —fustigó mientras activaba un interruptor en la consola central de su Skyline y activaba el óxido nitroso — ¡Rugido de Dragón! —decía al mismo tiempo que apretaba un botón en su volante, y el escape dejaba salir una llama azul continua, seña del uso del nitroso en su empuje al motor.

Se acercó velozmente al coche patrulla y estaba a punto de rebasarlo cuando sintió el golpe en su costado derecho. Una vez más lo hizo el coche patrulla y volvió a golpearle en el costado.

—Rayos, a este paso acabará con mi auto…

La patrulla seguía embistiéndolo. El pelirosa lo adelantó pero luego vino el golpe en el parachoques trasero. Un poco más adelante, Sasuke observaba el hecho sonriendo, con eso aprovecharía de escapar. Pero luego observó algo confuso como el coche patrulla perdía el control.

El Nissan había frenado en seco cuando el Ford del SCPD lo rebasó e intentó golpear del lado izquierdo, cuando el Skyline frenó, el coche patrulla siguió de largo y golpeó la defensa derecha de frente, haciendo que el CrownVictoria Interceptor se destrozase y el mismo quedara fuera de acción.

 _"Central, mi vehículo fue destrozado por los sospechosos, no podemos continuar… "_

 ** _"Entendido agente… Varias unidades se encuentran en dirección de la persecución… Enviaremos una grúa para tu rescate…"_**

—Bien, ahora desechos de la pasma, hay que acabar con esta carrera… —exclamó mientras usaba el nitroso para alcanzar al Ferrari y ponerse a su altura en la larga recta.

Lo siguiente fue una batalla de rebases donde el pelirosa en momentos tenía que desviarse fuera de la carretera una que otra vez para esquivar los coches de frente. Así fue, hasta que pudo usar el nitroso otra vez y adelantarlo.

—Ahí te vez, niño ricachón… —exclamó el pelirosa mientras se despegaba del Ferrari ante los ojos furiosos del azabache.

* * *

Por la Avenida de Carson Ridge se desplazaba una Patrulla de Autopista la cual acababa de salir de la estación de gasolina. Una Unidad Ford Shelby GT500 que suele usar el SCPD para las persecuciones a alta velocidad en las Autopistas. La misma se dirigía en sentido a la represa de Carson, cuando fue alertada por la Central del Seacrest Country Police Dept. Enseguida encendió las sirenas y la coctelera al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el mensaje.

 ** _"Unidades en las cercanías de Lost Horse Road, estamos en persecución de dos sospechosos a alta velocidad en dirección a Carson Ridge, 10-25 Carrera Ilegal en proceso… Todas las unidades en esas coordenadas dirigirse al punto de intercepción…"_**

El Shelby enseguida dobló en U rápidamente cuidando no golpear a nadie y empezó a dirigirse al túnel de la avenida, para rápidamente ingresar a Lost Horse Road sobre la Autopista. Cuando estuvo cerca, observó al Skyline negro el cual venía rápidamente desde Lost Horse e ingresó a la autopista en dirección sur, hacia Turnpike.

 _"Aquí Unidad 287 uniéndose a la persecución… Confirmamos al sospechoso del Skyline, solicito permiso para usar un Pulso Electro Magnético…"_

 ** _"Concedido agente, tiene permiso de usar los PEM…"_**

Ambos coches entraron a la autopista de South Bay e ingresaron a los túneles. El Skyline negro danzaba entre los coches que por allí se desplazaban dificultando el marcado de PEM por la policía. En ello salieron del túnel y empezaron la larga vuelta en redondo por la autopista hacia la derecha. Al pelirosa le sorprendió ver que la patrulla había desaparecido y a lo lejos podía verse al Ferrari en problemas con el tráfico.

—A ver… A donde fuiste… —decía el pelirosa buscando por los retrovisores al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta y pasaba sobre el puente colgante antes del segundo túnel.

De pronto el Shelby Interceptor apareció frente al Skyline negro justo en dirección a él. Logró esquivarlo por poco pero no sin llevarse a una vagoneta por delante que quedó destrozada. El coche patrulla giró en 360 con el freno de mano y reanudó la persecución.

 _"El sospechoso ha embestido a un civil y se da a la fuga… Voy a proceder a embestirlo…"_

Tanto el Nissan como el GT500 de la policía entraron al túnel juntos, dentro del mismo el Shelby golpeó varias veces al Skyline pero el pelirosa no se dejaba vencer, logrando mantener el coche en rectitud. Al salir del túnel antes de la siguiente intersección, el Shelby reanudó el marcado de PEM para golpear con un pulso electromagnético el coche del pelirosa e inutilizar su electrónica.

—Se ha quedado rezagado… Porque no me embiste… Un momento… ¡PEM! —gritó el pelirosa dentro de su auto acelerando aun más, pues le había dado al botón del nitroso y resulta que el sistema estaba cargando.

El Shelby estaba cargando el PEM para lanzarlo, lo estaba logrando, pero cuando estaba cerca de lanzar el mismo, un fuerte golpe en la retaguardia lo desestabilizó lanzando el PEM en otra dirección, y de paso, haciendo que el Shelby perdiera el control dando de frente contra un coche civil y causando varios choques más…

 ** _"El PEM ha fallado, repito el PEM ha fallado…"_**

 _"Central, 10-30 colisión múltiple en la autopista, Unidad fuera de combate…"_

 ** _"Entendido agente, movilizaremos nuevas unidades en tu posición…"_**

El pelirosa sonrió al ver lo que había hecho el del Ferrari y luego visualizó la carretera, saliendo en la intersección con rumbo a Mission Beach nuevamente. Un par de marchas arriba, 5 curvas más, y la victoria sería vuestra.

O eso pensaba…

* * *

Luego de deshacerse del coche patrulla, Sasuke aceleró rápidamente para tomar la salida de la autopista y salir a la derecha hacia Mission Beach. Al ver que el pelirosa tuvo la ventaja por la mayoría del tiempo, se empezó a preguntar que rayos tenía aquel viejo y destartalado coche que no tuviera su Ferrari equipado con tecnología de última generación.

—Vaya, eso sí que es pilotar… Veo que me iré con alguien que si que sabe manejar… me gusta… —dijo Shion como si nada pasara.

—Entonces… ¿Lo de la apuesta era en serio? Pensé que sólo lo harías por molestar, pesada…

—Puede que no sea así, puede que me interese ver que tal maneja el chico… Y pues, si es capaz de manejar mi exótico… —sonrió con leve lujuria en los ojos.

Aquello enfureció al azabache el cual, apretando los puños al volante, aceleró con ira el F458 Spyder. El Skyline rápidamente era alcanzado por el Ferrari en la larga recta.

—Parece que aún quiere pelear… —dijo el pelirosa pero, antes de rebajar una marcha para acelerar a tope, sintió el golpe en la retaguardia que casi lo desestabiliza. — ¿Qué demonios?

Miró por el retrovisor y el Ferrari nuevamente volvía a impactarlo.

— Pero que… Sasuke detente… —nuevamente otro golpe — ¡Maldición Sasuke, destrozarás mi auto!

— ¡Cállate! —dijo mientras de nuevo golpeaba el Skyline.

Esta vez logró desestabilizarlo. El pelirosa dio dos vueltas de trompo y el Ferrari continuó hacia Mission Beach. Intentó volantear para controlar el auto y cuando lo logró…

— ¡Ay dios…!

El Skyline fue impactado de frente por un camión de carga pesada el cual lo hizo volar por los aires y dar vueltas de campana, aterrizando dentro de unas casas frente a la playa fuera de la avenida.

* * *

En la recta de llegada frente al Hotel Royal Sisters, nuestra Rubia se impacientaba por la tardanza de los dos chicos que habían competido. Esperaba que nada malo les hubiera pasado, ya que se dice entre los aficionados a este deporte, que últimamente los agentes del SCPD son crueles y despiadados, y usan todo lo que está al alcance de sus manos para atrapar a los corredores. Suspiró con la cámara en la mano. Sólo esperaba tener una buena imagen del viejo coche ese batiendo al Ferrari para su artículo de la revista.

Después de todo, era la Editora en Jefe de Maxi Tuning, y como tal, debía tener los mejores reportajes en su revista. Este mes auguraba ser emocionante con los artículos de la Mega Concentración del SEMA Show de Los Ángeles, los reportes de los últimos sitios predilectos de los corredores y la investigación especial sobre el SCPD que llevaba su pequeña amiga peliazul.

—Jooo, sólo apúrense… —decía ya aburrida sentada en el maletero de su Mazda RX-8, el cual tenía aparcado en la salida de la playa a un lado de la avenida.

Justo cuando hacía pucheros, varios de los presentes empezaron a exclamar que alguien se acercaba. Ella los supo por los sonidos del motor. ¿O era sonido?

Rápidamente saltó del maletero de su coche y tomó la cámara, para poder tomar la llegada del coche que sea que cruzó la meta. Enseguida el ruido fue mucho más estruendoso aunque empezaba a parecerse al de una avispa. Enseguida lo comprendió…

El Ferrari rojo apareció en la curva a toda velocidad entrando por la parte central de la avenida. La rubia tomó la fotografía que necesitaba y suspiró.

—Mouuu, y yo que creí que vería un buen clásico batir a un exótico italiano… —renegó mientras guardaba la cámara y se disponía a guardarla. Ya había sacado bastantes y con esas armaría el mini artículo de esta carrera.

El Ferrari se detuvo en medio de la avenida y la gente empezó a rodearlos mientras el Azabache se bajaba del mismo y sonreía victorioso. No así Shion, quien se bajó del coche furiosa. El sonido claro de una bofetada sonó por el lugar haciendo que la rubia reportera voltease a verlo, sacando la cámara y tomando un par de fotos más.

—Estuviste a punto de matarnos… ¡Te odio Uchiha! —le dijo mientras le arrancaba las llaves del Ferrari, se introducía en él y arrancaba del lugar ante la mirada indiferente del azabache y la confusa de todos los del lugar. Muchos le pitaron por la bofetada y otros empezaron a cuchichear sobre que corría con un auto prestado, cosa que era una humillación entre los corredores de Seacrest Country.

Nuestra reportera tomó un par de fotos más, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de la gente y considerando volver este mini artículo algo de chismes con aquellas notas que escuchaba. Enfocó al azabache para tener una foto directa del chico y poner a escribir a McGarden ese artículo en cuanto llegase a la redacción. Pero cuando enfocaba al chico antes de tomar la foto, la lentilla le mostró a lo lejos luces rojas y azules parpadeando. Eso encendió las alarmas en su mente.

—Policías… —dijo luego que tomó la foto y nuevamente gritó — ¡Policías!

La gente no comprendió lo que decía hasta que la vieron correr a su auto azul, y en lo que lo encendió y arrancó por dentro de la playa, escucharon las sirenas a lo lejos. Allí fue donde todos arrancaron a correr pues el SCPD se acercaba velozmente.

* * *

La chica hábilmente se coló por la parte interna de la playa y pudo escapar por la entrada sur de la playa, saliendo a la avenida de Mission Beach y bajando la velocidad a la permitida. Varias patrullas pasaron a su lado y no le prestaron atención.

—Fiuu, casi quedo atrapada en la redada… No quiero que Aquarios tenga que ir a sacarme de la estación otra vez, la última vez fue muy… —recordó como la misma le gritó infinidad de veces su falta y le recrimino que esas cosas no le pasarían si tuviera un novio. Ante aquello se le oscureció la frente.

Continuó por el canal lento mientras recordaba eso, acercándose a la zona residencial donde habían muchas casas frente a la playa. Le llamó la atención que de una de ellas salía bastante humo, pero no le prestó atención, tal vez era alguna barbacoa nocturna. Se rio ante la estupidez de su comentario interno para darse cuenta luego que su celular estaba sonando con la alerta de llamada entrante. Se dobló un poco para tomarlo y cuando vió a la persona sonrió, para contestar.

— ¿Alo?, ¿Y eso llamándome a esta hora…? —dijo para luego volver a ver al frente y gritar — ¡KYYAAAAA!

El coche frenó en seco y la rubia estaba en shock frente al volante. Afuera en la avenida frente al coche, estaba el chico pelirosa de la bufanda en la frente, todo magullado y lleno de golpes y heridas, incluso se tomaba el hombro como si fuera a caerse.

 _"Alo, alo… ¿Lu-chan? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuviste un accidente? ¡¿Lu-chan?!"_

—Oye tú, ¡¿No ves por donde caminas?! —dijo la rubia en cuando recobró la consciencia para notar al chico frente a ella, sonriendo como psicópata. Aquel chico cayó de frente al suelo sin decir una palabra —Eh… ¡¿EEEEEHHH?!

Fue entonces donde la reportera reconoció al chico, y miró a su costado de donde venían las llamas y reconoció al coche del muchacho entre las mismas…

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo:**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para honrar a mi querida amiga Luciel-san, mi besha friend, moderadora, colega y todo lo que se les ocurra, del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Este escrito es el segundo de cinco o seis capis –si, dije que eran tres pero creo que me equivoque (?)- que tendrá este Spin Off que servirá de Prólogo para el Long Fic en el que estoy trabajando. Es lo único que estoy haciendo horita y lo que le estoy dedicando mi poco tiempo como tal.

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas Noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	3. First Offense

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Inspirado en la saga de videojuegos de carreras Need for Speed, además de elementos del videojuego de carreras Test Drive Unlimited 2, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños. Los vehículos aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivas marcas. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos nosotros jejee-. Fic Crossover FTxNaruto. El sistema de códigos policiales usado aquí es ficticio y nada tiene que ver con los reales. En la narración encontrarán algunas frases en _cursiva centrada, las cuales he puesto de esa forma para las radios de los oficiales del SCPD._ Cuando aparezcan en **_negrita y cursiva, es la Central del SCPD la que habla,_** y cuando sea subrayado centrado, es los megáfonos de los agentes del SCPD desde sus coches. Cuando sea sólo cursiva, son los radios, celulares, pensamientos del personaje, etc. Esto con el fin de amenizarles la lectura.

 ** _Atención:_** _Esta extraña historia es un regalo para Luciel-San por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **First Offense**

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

La noche estaba acentuada y en el paso Fox Lair el andar era casi un suplicio para los pocos autos que por allí se desplazaban. El Paso Fox Lair, un conjunto de carreteras que bordean la montaña y cruzan por sobre el nacimiento del Río Colorado, el cual parte del nacimiento en la montaña de una magnífica cascada apreciable desde un mirador, esa noche lucía solitario. No había ni un alma, y desde que Zeref entró en dicho paso, no fue sino hasta pasar el mirador de la cascada donde vio un punto de control del SCPD con un Dodge Charger SRT8 Mountain Patrol, el cual montaba guardia esa noche en el lugar.

El sonido proveniente del bloque de 6,2 litros era tranquilo y gutural, muy a pesar de ser un bloque V8 bastante poderoso y capaz de aturdir al tímpano más afinado que exista. El supercargador apenas y se escuchaba; Zeref llevaba el coche casi que al ralentí por las suaves pero reviradas curvas de Fox Lair. El coche en cuestión: un bello e imponente Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 de color negro metalizado.

Tiró el cambio de 3ra a 4ta velocidad con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha y siguió conduciendo. En la radio se dejaba oír "Ángel" de Maná mientras las luces alumbraban con soltura el asfalto frente a ellas. El pelinegro iba en dirección a su casa en Lakeside Ave. Consideró por un segundo ir a Rockingham Road, pero a esa hora de la madrugada supuso que Natsu estaría durmiendo.

Estaba llegando al cruce con Mystic Lake y Big Timber, cuando el celular sonó insistentemente. Enseguida reconoció el número entrante en la pantalla del aparato y contestó…

—Dragneel… Indica…

 _"Sheriff… Lamento infortunarle pero le tengo noticias… Hubo una carrera ilegal esta noche en la ruta de Mission Beach, afortunadamente logramos capturar algunos testigos y hemos averiguado lo sucedido con respecto a los sospechosos…"_

—Dime las malas ahora… —amenizo el pelinegro mientras se estacionaba a un lado de la carretera para liberar el paso.

 _"Hubo un accidente vial… El auto al parecer perdió el control y cayó dentro de la zona residencial… Eso no es todo, el vehículo involucrado es un viejo Skyline de 1970. Cotejamos la matrícula en la base de datos del SCPD y, al parecer tiene que ver con usted… Eh, ¿Seriff?"_

—… _Natsu_ …

Sin seguir contestando, Zeref arrancó de golpe el Corvette haciendo que las ruedas patinen mientras el alarido que escupía el V8 supercargado de 640 cv era monstruosamente infernal, al tiempo que varios coches frenaban de golpe en la intersección al casi chocar con el coche del Sheriff. Enseguida Zeref estaba sobre los 220 km/h en el camino de Mystic Lake en dirección a Mission Beach.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la zona de Cascade Terrace, específicamente en el Hospital General de Seacrest Country, la rubia iba de un lado a otro preocupada. Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería, no pudo contactar con su co-editora y menos comunicarle a su tutora el donde andaba. Ahora sí que la había regado, estaba en un hospital, incomunicada, sin poder llamar a nadie, y encima como único conocido presente del chico ese de rosados cabellos.

—Aquarios va a matarme… —decía ella mientras observaba el celular apagado en sus manos y suspiraba— ¡¿Por qué tuve que caer en todo esto?! —se decía mientras hacía pucheros infantiles.

La noche anterior este chico se le había abalanzado al coche haciendo que esta frenase en seco. Bajó del auto para encararlo pero el mismo cayó semiinconsciente de golpe al asfalto, dándose de lleno contra el mismo. Al ver las heridas del mismo, la chica no tuvo de otra que subirlo a su preciado RX-8 y llevarlo hasta el hospital más cercano, allí los médicos lo trataron y ahora esperaba los resultados de la revisión diurna para ver si le daban el alta.

—¿Lucy Heartfilia? —dijo una voz en recepción, haciendo que nuestra rubia se levantase indicando con la mano que era ella mientras se dirigía a la misma desde la sala de espera— Oh, querida… Tu novio está bien, sólo tuvo quemaduras leves que pueden ser tratadas con unas pocas cremas…

—No es mi novio… —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados viendo a la doctora— _Ni siquiera sé que es, apenas lo conozco…_

La doctora se rió levemente y se disculpó, luego le indicó que sólo debía hacer un cargo por gastos médicos a su cuenta y en unas horas estaría libre, en lo que el chico despertase.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo…?

—Si querida, ¿Acaso necesitabas algo más? —dijo dulce la doctora antes de marcharse.

—No, no… Nada… Iré a ver a… A mi amigo… —dijo al no recordar su nombre.

La doctora sólo miró a Lucy mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones pensando en algo, al final se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus revistas diarias.

* * *

Al norte de Seacrest Country, específicamente en las gélidas montañas de Eagle Crest se llevaba a cabo una importante reunión, al menos para los allí presentes. Eagle Crest Road era un camino serpenteante entre las Montañas de Eagle Crest, valga la redundancia. Suele estar llena de nieve la mayor parte del año y oculta varias cavernas que suelen estar sin vigilancia debido a lo recóndito e inhóspito del lugar.

Dentro de esas cavernas se encontraban un grupo de coches de muy buen gusto. Cuatro eran los mismos, para ser específicos, un Nissan GT-R Spec-V Nismo rojo sangre, un BMW M3 GTS negro como la noche, un Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake negro con rayas rojas y un Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 de color blanco como la nieve. Al frente de los mismos, estaba un grupo de 4 personas; un chico bajo de cabello pelirrojo y mirada ámbar, el cual estaba sentado en el capó del GT-R. Un chico de larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta el cual estaba al lado del pelirojo. Frente a ellos un joven de cabellera negra atada en una cola baja y una chica de cabello blanco como la nieve, la cual no dejaba de mirarles con altivez y arrogancia mientras su escote se veía bastante pronunciado por sobre el abrigo que traía para protegerse del frío. De hecho todos vestían ropas abrigadoras, pues a pesar de estar en la caverna un poco retirado de la carretera, aún podía sentirse el viento helado que cala en los huesos.

—Están tardando demasiado… —decía la albina mirando por la abertura de la caverna.

—Tranquila, ángel… Pronto vendrán con el contacto… —musitó el chico de cabello rojo.

—Sabes mucho de esa persona, ¿No Hiru? Espero que por tu bien, no sea una trampa como la del Hangar… No me gustan los de azul, y espero que no seas uno de ellos… O sino…

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar a mi Sempai? Eso si que no lo permito, Hn… —dijo el de cabello rubio.

—O sino… ¿qué? —dijo sin parpadear— NO soy de los azules, si es lo que te preocupa…

—Ángel, Hiru… Es suficiente… Si nos salvamos de la redada policial en Three Points, fue gracias a nuestro contacto en el SCPD… No sabemos quien dio el chivatazo, pero sé que ninguno de nosotros fue… Ahora si pueden…

Pero un rugido cortó al chico de cabello negro, haciendo que todos volteasen a la entrada. Una camioneta Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 plateada ingresó a la caverna seguida de un Mercedes Benz SLS AMG color vinotinto, ambos coches se detuvieron al lado de los primeros. Tras ellos ingresaron dos motocicletas Kawasaki Ninja de color blanco y negro, de la misma forma que sus conductores, los cuales vestían de las botas hasta los cascos integrales con ropas blancas y negras, las cuales se detuvieron frente al grupo y nada más bajarse sacaron sendas ametralladoras Uzi de sus espaldas. Tras las motos ingresaron a la caverna tres Land Rovers negras, que a todas leguas debían ser blindadas por la persona importante que en ellas viajaban.

Las camionetas se pararon frente al grupo y varios hombres con un símbolo extraño en su espalda se bajaron de las mismas, dos de ellos caminaron hasta las puertas de la camioneta del medio y abrieron la puerta, de la cual bajó un imponente hombre ataviado en traje negro reluciente y caro.

—Oho… Parecen corderitos asustados… —decía uno de los motorizados— ¿Acaso nos temen…?

—Idiota, deja de interactuar con los empelados… —le dijo el otro inmediatamente.

El hombre caminó hasta el frente mientras del otro lado de la SUV, de la misma forma que él, bajó una imponente mujer de cabello rojo fuego, vestida con un espectacular vestido negro noche, el cual a todas luces gritaba su posición social. Caminó hasta ponerse al lado del hombre y sonrió a los presentes.

—Te dije que no debíamos parar en ese McDonald's, Seg… —se escuchó venir desde atrás del primer grupo, la voz era de un chico de cabello púrpura el cual parecía tener lastimado un ojo. Este se había bajado del Mercedes alas de gaviota y caminaba seguido de un pelo platinado corpulento que hablaba mientras comía.

—Tenía hambre, Cobra… Que querías que hiciera… Además, no eres el jodido Boss para decirme que hacer y que no… —decía el hombre.

—Lo soy mientras el Boss no esté presente… —dijo y caminó hasta los invitados— Caballeros, hermosa dama… —asintió a la mujer mientras la albina en el grupo chasqueaba los dientes— Bienvenidos a nuestro punto provisional de encuentro…

—¿Qué sucedió con el hangar abandonado? Era más limpio y agradable que… —la mujer miró en todas direcciones— esto… Hasta me atrevo a decir que era más acogedor… ¿No sienten frio? —dijo mirando a los motorizados que apuntaban con los rifles a los otros.

Los mismos dijeron que si, mientras seguían viendo al grupo.

—Lamentablemente ese punto está en custodia de la Policía de Seacrest Country… Así que el Boss decidió que debíamos conseguir otro lugar…

—¿Y donde se encuentran los cargamentos…? —dijo el hombre de larga cabellera negra.

—A salvo, con unos colegas… La hemos movido a otro punto, y tranquilos, nunca estuvo en el Hangar, así que no está bajo la mira del SCPD…

—Bien… Eso me gusta… Entonces podemos comenzar las negociaciones para expandir sus negocios en nuestra ciudad…

—¿Y qué hay de las otras familias…? —dijo el chico de ojos ambarinos, el cual estaba en silencio mientras Cobra los representaba.

—No se preocupen por ellos… Tenemos bajo control a los Yardies Jamaiquinos… El Cartel Colombiano ni se imagina que operamos la red más grande justo en sus propias narices… En cuanto a los Yakuza y las tríadas… Ya veremos qué hacer con ellos…

—Entonces supongo que las negociaciones fueron rápidas… Bueno, ya teníamos adelantado todo esto con su jefe… —dijo la mujer— Entonces, ¿Nos vamos querido?

El hombre asintió y miró nuevamente a Cobra.

—Espero el siguiente cargamento pronto… Sin falta…

Así como llegaron, se marcharon dejando al grupo en la caverna. Una vez fuera, el chico de cabello platinado habló.

—Cada vez el Boss se mete en más y más trabajos sucios…

—¿Le temes a la muerte, Seg? —dijo la albina y escuchó risas de parte de Cobra— Ah no, tú no te salvas… Te ví coqueteándole a la vieja esa…

—¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas, Angel…

—Claro que lo sabes… —le dio una bofetada leve y pasó de él— Joo… Yo me largo, esta noche iré a bailar en alguna discoteca, y como el Boss no nos necesita pues iré a arreglarme… —dijo y caminó hasta el blanco Lamborghini, abriendo la puerta de tijera y montándose en él.

—Por eso nunca se debe ligar el trabajo y el placer… —decía el pelirojo mientras el Gallardo encendía su V10 y con su zumbido de avispa, salía fuerte mientras dejaba una estela de polvo.

—Ya cállate Hiru… Por ahora lárguense, los llamaré si los necesito… —dijo Cobra mientras caminaba de vuelta a su Mercedes. Todos lo imitaban; El rubio al Mustang, el pelinegro al BMW, el pelirojo al Nismo y el platinado a la SRT8 en que llegó. Así uno a uno salió del lugar.

* * *

En la habitación del hospital, Lucy seguía sentada en la silla contigua esperando a que el pelirosa despertase. Estaba cayendo rendida del sueño cuando…

—Oii… Oe, oe… Tú, hey despierta… ¡Despierta!

La rubia cayó al suelo por la impresión de aquel grito justo a un lado de ella. El chico se había acercado de repente y le había gritado justo en el oído.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón? —dijo la rubia mientras aquel chico sólo reía como si todo fuera una gracia.

—Hehee… No te preocupes, no creo que mueras… por cierto, Soy Natsu… Natsu Dragneel… ¿Y tú eres…?

—Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia… —dijo mientras seguía escrutándole con la mirada.

 _"Genial, aparte de loco, está chiflado… Creo que el golpe le afectó el cerebro…"_ pensaba Lucy…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Lucy conducía el RX-8 por el paso de Bear Hollow. Iban en dirección a Rockingham Road ya que, según el chico de nombre Natsu, allí es donde vivía.

 _"Y a todas estas no tengo idea del porqué lo estoy llevando a su casa… Debería llamar a sus padres o que se yo…"_

—Y dime Natsu… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿Cómo terminaste allí en ese accidente? —dijo ella mientras cambiaba el RX-8 de 4ta marcha a 5ta marcha.

—Oh eso… ¡Pues ese maldito me las va a pagar! ¡Me embistió! ¡Me hizo dar de vueltas y terminé contra un camión! Ahora no sé ni tengo idea que pasó con mi auto… ¡Pero lo voy a matar!

Lucy sólo veía perpleja como el chico podía ir de la ira a la tristeza y de ella a la ira nuevamente.

—De tu auto no debe quedar nada en este instante… Ya debe haber sido consumido por las llamas…

—Cierto… Rayos, tendré que conseguir un nuevo auto… ¡Y ese ni se lo había terminado de pagar al Viejo! —dijo con la frente morada.

—Oh, ¿El coche era de tu padre…? —preguntó inocentemente, más al verlo deprimirse y quedarse callado, supuso que había sido imprudente—¡Heh! N-no quise ser inoportuna, olvida, olvida lo que dije… —dijo nerviosa.

Natsu sólo miró por la ventana mientras Lucy recuperaba sus facciones corrientes. Suspiró y luego dejó escapar unas palabras.

—Mi madre murió al yo nacer… Y mi padre… Él fue asesinado en las carreras callejeras… Un idiota que se pasó de listo y no quiso entregarle el coche al viejo… Cuando papá quiso tomar lo que por derecho era suyo, ya que lo había ganado limpiamente, el muy maldito sacó un arma y lo mató… Lo hizo en frente de todos… Por eso todos saben, incuso yo, como murió…

—Siento haberte hecho recordar eso, Natsu…

—Naaah, no te preocupes… prefiero recordarlo como la leyenda que era… Igneel, el más rápido de Seacrest Country a bordo de su genial BNR34 Skyline GT-R Nür de color rojo fuego… —sonrió con vitalidad Natsu.

Lucy por un segundo le asintió sonriente, para luego exclamar con asombro.

—¿Es en serio…? ¿Eres el hijo del Legendario "Salamander" Dragón de Fuego? —Natsu asintió— ¡Oh por dios…! ¡Esto debe ser el destino! Yo admiraba a Igneel "Salamander" Dragón de Fuego… ¿Sabes lo que he rodado e investigado para hacerle un reportaje homenaje en la edición especial de aniversario de mi revista? Oh, por cierto, soy Editora de MaxiTuning… Espero contar con tu apoyo si me lo permites y hacerle un reportaje especial a Igneel…

—¡Claro, sin duda! —dijo alegre Natsu.

—¡Es genial! —dijo feliz la Heartfilia…

* * *

Lucy condujo por Big Timber Pass y Fox Lair Pass para poder llegar al inicio de Rockingham Road. En el trayecto Natsu le habló de Igneel bastante, desde sus inicios según lo que recordaba, pasando por el hecho de que como él, se crió como Guardacostas en Rockingham, hasta la actualidad. A Lucy le sorprendió el hecho de que ambos, tanto él como su padre hayan crecido en una estación de Guardacostas, y que ambos fueran también aficionados al mundo del motor.

La rubia continuó por el camino de Rockingham y en poco tiempo gracias al fluido tráfico que había, se encontraban ya cerca de la estación de Guardacostas. Cuando empezó a aminorar la marcha, a Natsu se erizaron los cabellos y empezó a sudar frío, cosa que atrajo la atención de Lucy.

—Natsu, ¿sucede algo Natsu? —indagó ella mientras terminaban de llegar a la estación y al frente de ella estaba estacionado otro coche, el cual Natsu no dejaba de ver.

—Salgamos de aquí, Lucy… Vámonos, no dejes que me atrape…

—¡¿Heh?! ¡¿Quién te va a atrapar Natsu?! —dijo atemorizada Lucy. ¿Acaso tenía problemas de pandillas?

—¡Arranca el auto, Lucy, arranca!

Lucy estaba tan asustada que no lograba arrancar, de paso el coche se le embragó y se apagó, dificultándole encenderlo enseguida. Para cuando logró encenderlo, alguien tocaba el cristal del piloto con un arma. Lucy y Natsu se congelaron en el acto y vieron como el hombre tocaba de nuevo el vidrio y ordenaba que lo bajasen.

La rubia muy temerosa hizo lo que le pidieron y miró al hombre, que se veía muy joven. El mismo sacó una carterita y la abrió, mostrándosela a Lucy y Natsu.

—Bajen del auto, ambos… Las manos en la cabeza, y sin resistencia… Policía de Seacrest Country… Estás en muchos problemas, Natsu Dragneel…

Lucy ahora más que atemorizada tiraba con nerviosismo de la manija de la puerta para abrir la misma mientras decía entre dientes.

—Natsu… ¿En qué líos estás metido? ¿Es por lo del auto, cierto? ¿Quién es este hombre…?

Natsu por su parte salió del auto con normalidad a pesar de que estaba asustado. Sabía que le armarían una buena y de las grandes.

—Shhh, Lucy… Él es el Sheriff del SCPD…

Lucy volteó a verlo con los ojos en blanco, palideció al volver a ver al joven frente a ella… "¡¿El Sheriff de la Policía de Seacrest Country?! ¡¿En qué clase de lío me metí con este idiota como para que el Sheriff en persona nos busque?! ¡Ya está, Aquarios va a asesinarme, usará algún método para resucitarme y me asesinará de nuevo!"

—Y mi hermano… Zeref Dragneel… —completó.

Lucy volvió a verlo como si estuviera viendo a un extraterrestre.

—¿Heh? ¡¿Tu hermano?!

Ahora sí que estaba confundida…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo:**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para honrar a mi querida amiga Luciel-san, mi besha friend, moderadora, colega y todo lo que se les ocurra, del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Este escrito es el tercero de cinco o seis capis –si, dije que eran tres pero creo que me equivoque (?)- que tendrá este Spin Off que servirá de Prólogo para el Long Fic en el que estoy trabajando. Es lo único que estoy haciendo horita y lo que le estoy dedicando mi poco tiempo como tal.

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas Noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	4. Main Order

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Inspirado en la saga de videojuegos de carreras Need for Speed, además de elementos del videojuego de carreras Test Drive Unlimited 2, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños. Los vehículos aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivas marcas. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos nosotros jejee-. Fic Crossover FTxNaruto. El sistema de códigos policiales usado aquí es ficticio y nada tiene que ver con los reales. En la narración encontrarán algunas frases en _cursiva, las cuales he puesto de esa forma para las radios, radios de los oficiales o celulares al hablar por teléfono_. Cuando aparezcan en **_negrita y cursiva, es la Central del SCPD la que habla,_** _y cuando sea cursiva y subrayado, es los megáfonos, y los llamados de los agentes del SCPD desde sus coches._ Esto con el fin de amenizarles la lectura.

 ** _Atención:_** _Esta extraña historia es un regalo para Luciel-San por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Main Order**

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

—Debió ver su cara, Lucy… Estaba muy asustada…

—¡Lo estaba! ¡No todos los días un desconocido te apunta a la cara con un arma! Jooo, yo que sólo estoy ayudando a su hermano… —le contestó la rubia al pelinegro.

Alrededor de una pequeña mesa que fungía de comedor, se encontraban los tres de antes; Lucy, Natsu y el Sheriff del SCPD, Zeref Dragneel. El cual era el hermano mayor de Natsu. Él sólo quería sorprender a ambos, aunque Natsu ya lo preveía, pero más que nada su temor era por otro tipo de cosas.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, Zeref? Te hacía en la Comisaría o en casa con Mavis… —le decía nuestro amigo pelirosa mientras tomaba un refresco que él mismo sacó de la nevera.

—Oh, ¿Es que necesito algún motivo para visitar a mi pequeño hermano? Oh, ya me doy cuenta… Vamos, ¿Querías estar a solas con tu novia? —dijo el pelinegro en una leve sonrisa mordaz.

—N-no es mi novio… _"Es la segunda persona en menos de 12 horas que confunde las cosas…"_ —dijo Lucy mientras Natsu escupía la bebida de la impresión— Sólo lo conocí anoche en Mis… —Natsu enseguida le tapó la boca mientras sonreía nervioso.

—Su trabajo, su trabajo… Lucy es reportera de una famosa revista de coches… ¿No es así Lucy?

—Oooh… Ya veo… —sonrió no muy convencido. Sabía que Natsu le estaba mintiendo— Entonces… —sacó de su chaqueta el celular y le mostró una imagen— Espero que este no sea el Skyline que le compraste hace un mes a Gildarts en su taller…

Natsu vió la imagen y palideció. Era su Nissan reducido a cenizas, y apenas se veía algún rastro de lo que fue. Lucy se zafó del agarre del chico y tosió un poco, para luego mirar a la imagen y sorprenderse. Si, en efecto, era la imagen del coche del pelirosa, sacado del sitio donde ardía en llamas. El pobre auto no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue en vida; estaba completamente destruido.

—Zeref… Yo…

—Tú nada, Natsu… Cielos, ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación…? Natsu, es por tu bien, aléjate de las carreras ilegales… No sé por cuánto tiempo voy a poder protegerte… He llamado a un colega en Delitos Informáticos del SCPD y pedí que borrasen el registro del auto a tu nombre… Pero no tardarán en saber los de arriba que te estoy encubriendo, Natsu… Por favor, hermano, por lo que más quieras, deja las carreras… —Zeref miró en la repisa la misma foto que él conserva en su despacho— Hazlo por papá, ¿Si?

Lucy quedó en silencio mientras veía a los hermanos hablar. Aún seguía estupefacta. Además de que no terminaba de comprender como es que ese chico era la máxima autoridad de la Policía Local, era casi que una broma, no le auguraba más de 26 años por su apariencia, si era mayor que Natsu al cual le ponía unos 21 a 22 años de edad.

En ese momento de silencio donde Natsu sólo bajó la mirada mientras Zeref seguía increpándole, Lucy aprovechó para dar un recorrido y dejarlos solos. Se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina a la pequeña sala. Esa conversación no le incumbía, además de que el encubrimiento de un sospechoso por parte de un Agente de la Ley era un Delito Federal, así que prefería no saber más de lo que podía guardarse para sí misma.

La sala no era muy grande, se notaba que el espacio de la casa era pequeño. Bueno, era una sección arriba del enorme hangar de la estación de Guardacostas. La casa tenía un sala recibidor, una cocina con una pequeña mesa de comedor y al parecer por lo que supuso al ver la única puerta al fondo al lado de otra, un cuarto y el baño. La sala era a pesar de lo pequeña, bastante cálida y acogedora, con dos muebles medianos, una mesa al centro, una repisa con fotos, llena de fotos de ambos chicos con sus padres, otras fotos ellos solos, otras, de su padre y otra mujer de cabello rosa, la cual supuso Lucy que era su madre.

—Que linda es…. ¿Verdad?

Estaba absorta viendo la imagen de la pareja en la foto, cuando Zeref salió de la cocina dejando a Natsu en la misma. Lucy se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Zeref y volvió a poner la foto en su lugar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —dijo repetidas veces mientras Zeref sólo sonreía sereno.

—No te preocupes… Me gusta ver ese retrato, lástima que Natsu no pudo conocerla en vida, aún la recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

 _"—Mamá… ¿Cuándo va a nacer mi hermanito? —decía un pequeño pelinegro abrazado a la pancita de una mujer pelirosa._

 _—Pronto Zeref… Pronto lo conocerás…"_

—¿Y Natsu? —le preguntó la rubia trayendo de vuelta a la realidad al pelinegro.

—El pequeño testarudo está en la cocina… Dijo que prepararía algo de desayunar porque tiene hambre…

—¿Eh?, ¿Pero si comimos no hace mucho? —decía Lucy con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Zeref sonrió otra vez y tomó una de las manos de Lucy.

—Cuida a Natsu por mí, por favor… Es lo único que me queda y el único recuerdo de mi madre… —dijo y Lucy asintió.

Luego Zeref se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta de la casa, mientras Lucy le despedía con la mano sonriendo feliz.

 _"Espera… ¿Por qué carajos me dijo eso…?"_

* * *

Ubicado en un punto cercano al cruce entre Eagle Crest, Fox Lair Pass y Rockingham Road, empezando a recorrer Fairview Road, se encontraba el famoso restaurante Everett, el cual ofrecía sus deliciosos platillos a toda una gama de comensales, turistas y viajeros que por la principal viajaban. Entre su mucha clientela compuesta por camioneros que iban por el país recorriendo sus autopistas para entregar sus preciadas mercancías, familias provenientes de Baywiev City o Rockport City que visitaban el condado y simples citadinos que pasaban a llenar sus estómagos, siempre era vistos los agentes del SCPD también dándose de vez en cuando un gusto o simplemente disfrutando la comida del día.

Pero este no era el caso hoy. Sin duda el lugar estaba a reventar como siempre. Un Mercedes Benz SLS AMG se veía apretujado entre tantos coches, vans y camionetas en el estacionamiento, mientras su dueño disfrutaba en la terraza de la vista de montaña que ofrecía el comer al aire libre en este restaurante. El joven degustaba una lasaña picante cuando su celular empezó a sonar con insistencia sobre la mesa. Con algo de fastidio tomó el mismo y lo contestó…

—Seas quien seas, interrumpes mi almuerzo… —dijo sin interés en la persona que llamaba, pero sus facciones cambiarían a lo que escuchase la voz en el auricular.

 _"—No creo que esa sea forma de hablarme, Erick…"_

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente del chico de cabello tinto mientras respondía de nuevo.

—Boss… No esperaba su llamada, pensé que se trataba de alguno de los tarados… No recordaba que usted llama de números desconocidos para no ser detectado…

 _"—Ya sabes que no me muestro ante nadie, a menos que la situación lo amerite… Como sea… Te informo que los Romanos me llamaron, quieren el cargamento en Rockport City cuanto antes… Tienes tres días para enviar el cargamento…"_

—¿Tres días…? ¿De dónde voy a sacar un buque carguero en tres días…?

 _"—Sólo consíguelo, Cobra… Yo personalmente revisaré la carga ese día antes de enviarla por mar… Así que sácala del lugar donde la escondiste y llévala al puerto… Los Romanos ya me están colmando la paciencia con lo de honrar el trato… Tres días, Cobra, ni uno más ni uno menos…"_

—¿Que haremos con la Policía…?

 _"—Nuestro contacto se encargará de ello, Erick… Sólo preocúpate del envío… Tres días…"_

Enseguida colgó el sujeto, dejando a Cobra con el sonido del corte de llamada en su celular. El mismo lo tiró a un lado de la comida y bufó.

—Rayos… Y yo que tenía planes… Maldito Boss…

Luego de terminar su comida, dejó la paga en la mesa, tomó el celular y las llaves de su SLS mientras en el camino empezaba a hacer unas llamadas.

—Seg, reúne a los chicos… Tenemos trabajo que hacer…

En el auricular se escuchó un _"ok, aunque hoy es noche de divas en la WWE… Bueno, el deber llama…",_ mientras Cobra bajaba las escaleras del restaurante al estacionamiento.

* * *

En la cocina de la casa de Natsu, el mismo preparaba tocino frito en la estufa, mientras la rubia entraba de la sala dirigiéndose a él.

—¿Ahora si me explicas porque no me contaste que tu hermano era el Sheriff de la Policía? Dios, por un minuto creí que estaba con un delincuente de esos altamente peligrosos…

—Bah, no es para tanto… Soy peligroso, si, pero para otras cosas, no soy un delincuente… —dijo mientras le daba la vuelta al tocino.

—Pues para tu hermano, estás cerca de volverte uno… No sabía que corregía tus errores de conductor ilegal… Me pregunto cuantas multas por exceso de velocidad y otras conductas debe haber borrado de tu expediente… —dijo con voz bromista.

—Oe, tampoco es como si todo el tiempo tuviera que depender de él… Sólo me ayudó aquella vez que me revocaron la licencia por exceso de velocidad en Fairview Road, cuando me comí una luz en Silver Creek y un accidente en una carrera en Oakmont Valley… —dijo mientras veía al cielo con un dedo en el mentón, para luego cambiar a una cara bastante deprimida.

—Entonces si han sido varias veces… —sonrió victoriosa. Luego continuó— Bueno, deberías de seguir su consejo… ¿Has pensado en dejarlo?

—Ni loco… Me gusta correr, es lo que Papá hacía, es lo que yo hago… Zeref sólo tiene miedo de que me pase lo mismo que a Papá… —dijo con leve tono triste mientras sacaba el tocino de la freidora.

Cambió sus facciones y volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba el tocino en dos platos y los ponía en la mesa, la cual ya tenía una pequeña cesta al centro con pan de sándwich y una jarra de jugo.

—¿Desayunamos? —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—¿No lo hicimos hace poco antes de llegar? —exclamó con los ojos como platos.

—Bah, ese era el aperitivo… —comentó y empezó a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

Lucy lo imitó y empezó a comer, cuando de pronto miró el reloj en la pared y se sobresaltó.

—Oh no, Levy-chan va a matarme, y ¡Aquarios con ella…!

—¿Quiénes son esas…? —indagó Natsu mientras engullía la comida.

—La Co-Editora de la Revista y mi Tutora… Llegaré tarde al trabajo…

Se levantó rápidamente pero la voz de Natsu le atrajo de vuelta.

—Oe, no puedes irte aún… Debemos ir a hacer algo…

—Claro que debo irme, ¿No ves que mi carrera peligra…?

—Bueno en ese caso… Espera tantito…

Con rapidez mientras Lucy quedaba estupefacta, Natsu acabó con toda la comida en la mesa -inclusive el plato a medio acabar de ella- y se levantó, llevó todo al lavaplatos y luego corrió al cuarto. A los minutos salió del mismo con una mochila en la mano y una ropa bastante deteriorada. Lucy contuvo las ganas de reír a duras penas.

—Ya, estoy listo… ¿Nos vamos…? —dijo en la puerta del pequeño apartamento.

—Ah, claro, claro… ¿Espera, a donde vamos?

—Iremos con un viejo amigo… Si quieres me dejarás allí y luego te vas a tu trabajo… —dijo sonriente.

—Más vale que así sea, Natsu…

* * *

 _Unos minutos después…_

Nuevamente en el RX-8 de Lucy, tomaron Rockingham Road hacia el norte para llegar a la intersección, una vez allí bajaron hacia Lakeside Avenue donde Lucy se detuvo en el primer poblado que consiguieron. Natsu le indicó que se acercase a un local en particular.

Una vez se detuvo, Natsu abrió la puerta del copiloto, no sin antes voltear a ver a Lucy.

—¿Segura que no quieres quedarte…?

—Segura…

—Vamos, hay mucho que ver allí dentro y de seguro sirve para tus artículos…

—No Natsu, ya debo irme… Te llamaré luego… —dijo esperando a que bajase del auto. Sin embargo Natsu estuvo a punto de salir cuando se devolvió.

—¿A qué teléfono me llamarás…? Perdón pero perdí el mío en el accidente…

Lucy rodó los ojos y abrió la guantera del Mazda, tomó un pequeño celular viejo y se lo extendió. Natsu tomó el aparato en sus manos y lo detalló, un viejo Nokia antiguo. Se bajó del auto y luego cerró la puerta para ver a Lucy.

—Esta cosa no es táctil, ¡Ni siquiera es Android! ¿Cómo recibiré los Whatsapp a en esta cosa?

Lucy hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo y pisó el acelerador, levantando una pequeña estela de humo y dejando a Natsu allí.

—Rayos… Ahora tendré que averiguar cómo se maneja este ladrillo… ¡Pesa más que 6 iphones juntos! Maldita Lucy, ¿No había uno mejor?…

* * *

Se olvidó de ese detalle y empezó a caminar hacia el establecimiento. Era un galpón algo grande con un letrero en la fachada que decía Bailey's. Varios autos afuera estacionados con los capós abiertos y unos hombres vestidos con bragas de cuerpo completo los chequeaban. El pelirosa caminó dentro de las instalaciones y luego al fondo reconoció a quien buscaba. Se encontraba frente a un pickup Dodge Ram roja con el capó abierto, mientras hablaba con otro sujeto vestido como él.

—¡Oe, Viejo! —saludó Natsu mientras se acercaba al hombre, que era bastante corpulento, con el cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás.

Aquel hombre al verlo se alegró bastante y levantó la mano saludándole.

—¡Natsu! Ven acá mocoso, ¿qué haces tú aquí…? Ya, no me lo digas, ya rompiste el RB28DETT, ¿Cierto…?

—¿Haa? ¿rbque? —dijo Natsu extrañado.

—El N1 —seguía confuso— El motor de BNR34 GT-R V-Spec II Nür que te conseguí, Natsu… El que le montaste al Skyline 2000GT-R…

—Aaaah, eso… Bueno, es que no soy bueno para recordar nombres de motores como tú…

—Cielos, y eso que eres un excelente mecánico… Bueno, qué más da, si lo rompiste habrá que destaparlo… —rió pero luego miró la cara de Natsu, de total seriedad— ¿Eh, Que paso?

—Perdí el GT-R, Gildarts…

—Oh ya veo… —dijo sereno, para luego explotar de ira— ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS PERDISTE EL 2000GT-R?! ¡¿CONTRA QUIEN CARAJOS LO PERDISTE?! ¡¿ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAYAS PERDIDO EN SEMEJANTE MÁQUINA?!

Los gritos atrajeron la mirada de varios de los mecánicos, en especial de una chica pelinegra con tintes azules que se encargaba de un precioso Camaro SS amarillo. Gildarts se disculpó y todos regresaron a sus trabajos, no así la chica, que en cuanto Natsu la miró, allí si volteó a ver el auto en el que trabajaba.

—No en una carrera, viejo… En un accidente… Corría contra un sujeto niño rico el cual me chocó y perdí el control de coche… Y…

—El coche se volvió añicos… Ya lo sé… —dijo mientras volvía al trabajo.

—Como… ¿Cómo lo sabes…? —Gildarts le lanzó un periódico donde aparecía la reseña del accidente— Ya veo…

—Pensé que lo cuidarías, Natsu… No que lo perderías así como así… No sabes lo mucho que me costó encontrar ese motor para ti… —dijo mientras aflojaba las bujías del enorme V10 de la Ram.

—Créeme que lo sé, viejo… ¿Pero qué hago?, Zeref ha desaparecido los registros del auto y si intento reclamarlo, me vincularan con la carrera de ese día…

—¿Y no corrías en ella, pues…? —dijo mientras se separaba con las bujías malas y caminaba hasta el almacén de piezas nuevas— 20 bujías Autolite para la Ram, Macao… —le dijo al sujeto tras la ventana del almacén y este asintió.

—Sí, sé que si pero… Bueno, era un coche más, conseguiré otro…

—Natsu… —volteó a verlo y le tomó de los hombros— ¡Madura! Es hora de que dejes las pendejadas de niño… No estás en un videojuego donde puedes tomar cualquier coche y despreocuparte si le pasa algo o no, es la vida real donde si pierdes un auto, lo pierdes… Y no creas que te será tan fácil conseguir otro…

—20 bujías Mopar de SRT10…

—Gracias Macao… —dijo y soltó a Natsu para tomar las bujías y caminar de nuevo a su banco de trabajo.

Natsu se quedó en silencio por las palabras de Gildarts mientras lo veía irse a su área de trabajo. Sintió de nuevo que lo observaban y viró la mirada; nuevamente la chica estaba observándole. Natsu hizo gestos con la mano de "¿Qué?" y la chica sólo rodó los ojos y volvió a su trabajo. Luego Natsu caminó hasta el pelirrojo y suspiró antes de hablar.

—Sé que metí la pata en el barro, viejo… Lo sé y te pido una disculpa… Pero quiero esta vez hacer las cosas bien, empezar de cero, nuevamente… Así que, ¿Tienes algún otro auto bueno que me puedas dar? —sonrió ampliamente.

Gildarts se le quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza divertido.

—No cambias nunca, ¿Eh mocoso? —le palmeó la cabeza al pelirosa y dejó las herramientas en el banco de trabajo— ¿Cuanto tienes?

—A ver… —sacó un fajo de billetes y contó— Creo que unos 13.000 dólares…

—Con eso ni un Prius de agencia lograrás comprarte… —dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Bueno, si me prestases el resto… —dijo mientras su imaginación volaba alto.

—Ah no, eso sí que no, esta vez estarás solo… Así aprenderás el valor de tener un coche…

—¿Haaaaa? ¿Y qué se supone que voy a comprar con este dinero…?

Gildarts lo pensó un minuto y recordó algo.

—Ya sé que comprarás…

Lo llevó a la parte trasera del taller y lo guió hasta que llegaron a un par de coches tapados con una manta cada uno. En la parte trasera del taller habían repuestos viejos, latas de aceite de motor y caja de cambios, autopartes dañadas o irreparables, etc.

—El dueño lo dejó al ver que no podría pagar la reparación, y con el tiempo el coste de alquiler del puesto superó al coste del vehículo dañado y al final, el taller lo embargó en un tribunal como pago de sus deudas… Así que podemos vendértelo…

Natsu caminaba no muy convencido detrás de Gildarts. Escuchó toda la historia y empezaba a imaginarse un feúcho Toyota Tercel, o un Honda Civic sedán. Cuando llegaron a los autos, el pelirrojo se puso delante de uno de ellos.

—Natsu, este es tu auto… —exclamó y levantó la manta.

La impresión de Natsu cambió de visiblemente decepcionado a totalmente estupefacto. Gildarts notó el cambio de expresión y miró el auto, para él también quedarse en shock. Era el esqueleto vacío –chasis- de un Volkswagen Bora.

—Este no es… Joder, me confundí de mantas…

Caminó hasta el otro coche y esta vez sí miró debajo antes de retirar la manta.

—Ahora sí, este, es tu auto…

Levantó la manta por completo y frente a Natsu estaba un sedán deportivo bastante elegante y musculoso, le faltaba el capó, pero de seguro estaba por allí, pero lo que sorprendió a Natsu fue sin duda, el auto en si…

—¡Ostia! ¡Un Evolution!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo:**

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para honrar a mi querida amiga Luciel-san, mi besha friend, moderadora, colega y todo lo que se les ocurra, del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Este escrito es el cuarto de cinco o seis capis –si, dije que eran tres pero creo que me equivoque (?)- que tendrá este Spin Off que servirá de Prólogo para el Long Fic en el que estoy trabajando. Es lo único que estoy haciendo horita y lo que le estoy dedicando mi poco tiempo como tal.

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Te ha hablado Nikko y te deseo, Buenas Noches… XD

 **Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
